


A Tame Mating (In Comparison)

by Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (?), (I suppose it's a little crack-ish because of OOCness), (It's all background and/or implied), (more specifically-), Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Blood, Multi, Uh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer/pseuds/Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer
Summary: Jaz has to admit, Antok and her have probably one of the tamest beginnings known to the group so far.





	A Tame Mating (In Comparison)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron. I do however hold creative rights over OCs Jaz/Xelorian and Khirin (plus other briefly mentioned OCs.)
> 
> Cross-posted/Originally on tumblr; @ gushing-over-galra

Galra, Jaz decided, fell in love in the most _weird_ ways.

She thought perhaps her and Antok were among the weirdest.

But no.

Khirin had her beat, and even Zarkon had outplayed Khirin’s tale.

See, Antok and Jaz had a rough start. Severe crushing and pining on Jaz’s end, Antok was interested but not willing to try and mate a human without obvious reciprocation even if she teased him whenever the quipping was good and the timing was perfect.

Jaz often played pranks on the Castleship’s inhabitants because _something_ had to lift the spirits of the people – morale in a war was always low and the paladins were children to some degree – and Antok found himself victim to potentially her magnum opus.

As a bounty hunter, Jaz had access to a repertoire of tools, this meant no one expected her to be in the rafters. Waiting, being a ninja in the darkness where the lights that hung low over the dining room didn’t reach.

Antok’s fairly sure she wasn’t aiming for him, in fact, she was probably aiming for the table.

She missed. Spectacularly. Crashing from the ceiling to the table but not at the center like intended, the Captain crashed from above and landed in a kneeling pose and _dented_ the table in front of him. The resulting scream he made had forced a chorus of laughter because “ _Oh my god was that_ Antok _who yelled?!_ ”

Antok decided he liked her at that point.

Antok fell in love right when they figured the Bounty Hunter crews were at their end.

It’s a mission gone wrong, intel was off by a lightyear and the army that they warped into was at least ten times bigger than they expected.

Allura doesn’t have enough power to hold the wormhole long enough, that and she needs to pilot Blue in case the other side needs Voltron to help, and they would have had Lotor join her to help power it – Altean energy and what not, even if he is half – but he’s in his ship helping with the Lions waiting for the hole to open. The more ships they send, the higher chance there is to return all of the crew members, after all, and he’s one hell of a pilot.

Khirin, however, bargains with Kolivan – practically begging – that he remove the blocking device on her and she would power the worm hole using druid power _and_ Altean energy.

Right before the scramble to get them back, Jaz opens a comm line and declared very bluntly “ _I’m fairly certain… that we’re not gonna live through this. And I’m sorry. But I have to say it or die regretting never having admitted it. Antok._ ” There’s a brief pause as Jaz seems to suck in a breath before saying, “ _Antok, I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since I first joined the Coalition._ ” And then she abruptly cut the comm line and that’s when the scramble began.

It was a hell of a story to a human’s perspective.

Apparently not that uncommon in Galra practice, or unusual. Dramatic, sure, but not unusual.

Khirin regales them with the tale of how she met her husband, Sendak, and how she would later become the star of his eye.

She was a prisoner, sixteen years ago, after Mission Titan. It’s a well-known tale by then what happened on Titan; what it was, who was there, all that… But the after story was always cut out. Whether it be because they didn’t know it or because Khirin didn’t care to tell.

She was a spitfire that was a challenge to all commanders like the sword in the stone to try and tame this wily, angry, _tiny_ , vicious prisoner who wasn’t afraid to attempt to gouge out eyes and rip at everything in reach with broken nails and an unclean mouth, which included a powerful bite and sharp teeth, due to bacteria and a lack of cleaning materials.

Sendak was among the last to try. He was a right idiot, walking right into the cell, leaving the door open… He grabbed her by the neck and dragged her in close. Examining every centimeter of her face up close and personal. Sendak hadn’t noticed her put a foot on his hip, or reel the other back until it was too late and he was crumpled on the floor howling in pain, a dizzy, half-asphyxiated prisoner running down the halls and causing a massive prison riot as she mass-opened cell blocks.

She caused a lot of problems and was taken by the Druids fairly quickly thereafter and that’s when she went to training. Eight years later – it doesn’t fail to make Pidge smack the table in realization that Junlek is a wedding night baby – Khirin _reunites_ with Sendak and his fleet’s Commanding Druid and his _princess_. She orders his fleet to act more efficiently and Sendak doesn’t take kindly to the actions and challenges her to a right by combat to prove she has no authority over him or his troops.

She, and Jaz _quotes_ this, wiped the training mat with his tears and used his fur like a scrubber. Sendak did the same mistake as eight years prior. He recognized her as the brat from the prison, and had been cocky beyond all belief and, like last time, grabbed her and dragged her in close. She put a boot on his hip on the plate for leverage and saw his ears fold back as he realized she was bringing back her foot again.

He declared her the winner after laying on the floor crying over the pain in his groin and the loss of his pride.

She privately regales to Jaz, Curtis and Joseph in one of their “Book Club” meetings that there was a third time she kicked Sendak in the cock and it was after their wedding night. Galra groomed their mates after all, it was a bonding exercise and instinct to do as much. Khirin just… wasn’t quite awake enough to appreciate the sensation of being cleaned by Sendak.

A wet sandpaper tongue, after all, without warning wasn’t fun and Sendak made sure from then on to ask before grooming. One-minute lapping at the fine hairs on the back of her neck and the next he was sprawled halfway out of the bed once more in serious pain.

Jaz has to concede winning the weird factor of courting to Khirin.

Coran, drunk from Nunvill during a victory dinner after winning over another system of planets, regales the paladins again with the tale of the old paladins, only this time… Much more like an epic fiction-romantic novel rather than historical fact.

Jaz asks if the part about Zarkon and Honerva’s meeting was true with Allura afterwards and she admits that while Coran embellished it so Zarkon saved himself from humiliation, the truth was pretty close.

Honerva had a pet named Kova. Much like an earth cat in shape and mannerism. Zarkon had screamed at its appearance and then stuttered about needing to leave fast, and hit his face on the door frame trying to walk from the room quickly. Alfor had made it his best-man speech at Zarkon’s wedding, taking full credit – as deserved – for uniting Honerva and Zarkon.

Yeah… Zarkon won in all regards. It wasn’t aggressive, or nearly tragic, it was just ridiculously stupid and Jaz would have _loved_ to meet Zarkon before all the shit hit the fan.

Lotor’s beloved Ysraline fell for the prince at first sight, Lotor in turn fell for Ysraline after a shared mission with the Regnanari and Ysraline was _drenched_ in the blood of the creature they had hunted down.

Jaz had stared at the two before raising a brow, “Really? Blood of your enemies, probably reeking of adrenaline and sweat… and _that’s_ when you realized you wanted to fuck him?”

“Perhaps it was more to do with the fact we fought side by side rather than the blood part but it was still attractive…” Lotor admitted with a small frown. Ysraline had merely laughed, “Regnanari are much less flamboyant about their love lives. Most of the time the relationship is announced alongside the pregnancy or their bond ceremony.”

Jaz had looked at them expectantly and Ysraline grinned, “He made out with me on a raided outpost after we defeated a wave of enemies together. Ama’lashi and his Generals had apparently had a betting pool going about when we would announce the partnership.”

All in all, however, Jaz has to admit, Antok and her have probably one of the tamest beginnings known to the group so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes I made and be sure to leave your love if you liked it. -Deer


End file.
